TEMAN DAN KENCAN
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Samui, dan bagi pemuda itu Sakura hanyalah seoran teman yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu. / "Kau mengajaku nonton?"/ "Aku pikir kau akan mengajak Samui." / "Dia tidak mau."/ "Tunggu! Kalau semalaman kau bersama Samui. Lalu Sakura ..." / Sasuke tersentak bangun. "SIAL!" mata hitamnya melebar ngeri.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU. OOC. Oneshot.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **###**

"Nanti malam. Jam tujuh. Kau ada waktu?"

"Katakan saja kita akan pergi kemana, Sasu?"

Uchiha Sasuke tergelak mendengar jawaban gadis berambut merah muda panjang, yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bioskop."

Dia menoleh cepat, "Kau mengajakku nonton?" mata hijau jamrud itu berbinar ceria.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kemarin aku mendapatkan tiket nonton gratis dari Naruto. Awalnya dia ingin mengajak kekasihnya, Hinata. Tapi karena Hinata tidak bisa, dia akhirnya memberikan tiket ini padaku."

"Dan kau langsung berpikir untuk mengajakku?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ragu dan salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan penuh semangat, dari si gadis muda yang baru dua minggu jadi temannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Aku menjemputmu, atau kita bertemu di bioskop?"

Si merah muda terdiam sejenak.

"Kita bertemu di bioskop saja. Bioskop Konoha letaknya hanya di ujung desa. Cuma jalan kaki sepuluh menit dari Rumah Ayahku, langsung sampai."

"Tapi …," Sasuke tampak ragu, "tidak baik seorang perempuan keluar dan berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

Sakura nyengir. Berhenti berjalan—yang membuat Sasuke juga ikut berhenti—lalu bersidekap di depan si Uchiha muda. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula, aku yang mengajakmu. Sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku tahu itu gentleman. Tapi sebelum kau bertanggung jawab pada diriku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "cobalah untuk bertanggung jawab pada dirimu sendiri," menunjuk dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaos seragam militer angkatan udara Konoha, "dengan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyusup keluar dari tempat ini nanti malam." Sakura tahu betul bagaimana ketatnya penjagaan dan aturan di asrama militer angkatan udara Konoha.

"Ah, sial! Aku akan memikirkannya bersama Naruto, walau dia jarang bisa diandalkan untuk berpikir."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di bioskop." Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke masih ragu.

"Tentu saja yakin."

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu di bioskop."

"Sakura!" seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut yang telah sepenuhnya beruban, dan memakai jas dokter, muncul di ujung koridor.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Sakura tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangan dokter tua itu.

"Ya. dokter Kizashi sepertinya sudah selesai mengobati Kapten. Aku harap Ayahmu memberinya suntikan bius gajah, agar dia bisa tidur semalaman, dan tidak mengganggu acara menyelinapku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar guyonan Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Hn."

Sakura baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, dan Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan ke arah Sasuke, lalu mencium pipinya cepat.

"I-itu …," Sakura tergagap salah tingkah, "sampai jumpa!" dia kemudian kabur menyusul Ayahnya.

Sersan muda Uchiha tertegun. "Sampai jumpa," jawabnya pelan setelah Sakura menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan putri dokter Haruno, _Man_?"

"Naruto?"

"Well. Aku pikir kau akan mengajak Samui?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi menatap sahabatnya. Dia sempat melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Samui tidak mau nonton denganku. Daripada tiketnya mubazir, aku berpikir untuk mengajak Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik menuju kamar asrama. Tanpa sadar dia memegang pipinya yang dicium Sakura tadi.

"Dia gadis yang manis." Naruto menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa? Samui? Dia tidak manis, Bro. Dia seorang dewi yang seksi."

Naruto mendengus mendengar nada memuja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat membicarakan Samui, gadis pirang cantik, anak Kapten mereka yang sudah lama ditaksir Sasuke. Sasuke mencintai Samui tulus, tapi gadis itu terlalu angkuh dan menganggap remeh cinta Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membicarakan Samui, aku membicarakan anak dokter Kizashi."

"Ah." Sasuke mengangguk. "Sakura memang gadis yang manis dan menyenangkan."

"Dan dia tampak memujamu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hatinya mulai bimbang.

"Kami hanya berteman. Tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Lagipula aku baru mengenalnya selama dua minggu."

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sendiri lihatkan, bagaimana mata hijau gadis itu berbinar saat menatapmu?" cibir Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau berhayal." Kilahnya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan Samui, dan mulailah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya mengejar orang yang tidak mempedulikan kehadiranmu."

"Ouch." Sasuke mengeluh. "Berhenti bicara topik menyebalkan seperti itu, Bro. Mari bantu aku memikirkan cara untuk menyelinap keluar nanti malam." Sasuke meninju pelan pundak Naruto.

"Serius, kau akan pergi dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

###

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya melihat penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Tuksedo untuk ke bioskop? Apa Uchiha ini bercanda? Untuk urusan perempuan, Sasuke kadang tidak menggunakan otaknya yang jenius.

"Kau serius, Bro? Apa kau tidak punya baju lain?" dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Ada beberapa, tapi hanya kaus, jins, dan jacket. Aku pikir itu tidak …."

"Lebih baik kau memakai itu, daripada tuksedo. Penampilan yang kasual lebih cocok untuk kencan romantis di bioskop."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak berkencan dengan Sakura!"

"Tutup mulutmu, dan segera ganti baju!" ketus Naruto sembari melempari Sasuke dengan guling.

###

Sasuke pikir dia akan ketahuan. Ketika dia menyelinap keluar melalui pintu gerbang, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sasuke pikir itu adalah penjaga yang berpatroli, namun tubuhnya sedikit lebih semampai, dan basah kuyup?

"S-Sasuke …," suara lirih sosok itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Dia mengenal sosok tersebut sebagai Samui Oonoki. Anak Kaptennya.

"Samui? Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau sampai basah kuyup seperti ini?"

Tangis samui makin keras. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia menubrukan dirinya untuk memeluk laki-laki itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertegun, bingung harus berbuat apa.

###

"Aku tidak percaya Gaara akan melakukan ini padaku, Sasu. Dia menghianatiku dengan lebih memilih menikahi si gadis desa itu."

Sasuke tak menimpali cerita Samui. Dia hanya bisa berdiri kaku di samping tempat tidur gadis seksi itu, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia memasuki kamar seorang gadis.

###

"Jadi semalaman kau berada di kamar Samui?" Naruto ingin sekali menyambit kepala Sasuke karena sudah bertindak begitu bodoh. Predikat Uchiha yang jenius, akan berubah menjadi Uchiha yang tolol saat berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan.

Sasuke pulang ke asrama jam delapan pagi. Awalnya Naruto pikir, Sasuke menghabiskan malam dengan Sakura, tapi ternyata ….

"Dia pulang sambil menangis. Pacarnya yang bangsawan itu memutuskan dia, dan memilih untuk menikahi gadis lain. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, menangis semalaman sampai demam."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau sebodoh ini, Sasuke!" Naruto mengerang frustrasi. "Kenapa kau masih peduli pada perempuan yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu ada!"

"Dia menangis, Bro. Dia patah hati dan menangis sampai sakit. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya?"

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Semua perempuan mengalami patah hati, dan mereka semua juga selalu menangis. Untuk apa kau berlebihan menanggapinya?" gerutu Naruto. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak. "Tunggu!"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit melihat temannya yang mendadak pucat.

"Kalau semalam kau bersama Samui, lalu Sakura …."

Sasuke yang baru saja berbaring di atas kasur langsung tersentak bangun. "SIAL!" matanya melebar ngeri.

Sepanjang hari Sasuke tidak bisa tenang. Dia menghawatirkan Sakura. Dia ingin sekali menemuinya, tapi mengingat apel pagi yang akan berlangsung beberapa saat lagi, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat.

"Temui saja setelah apel," nasihat Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

###

Terlambat. Sasuke makin merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Dia tidak dapat menemuinya. Menurut rumor yang beredar di asrama, dokter Kizashi sudah mengirim kembali anaknya yang cantik ke kota, karena semalam dia hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual dari beberapa preman saat menunggu seorang teman di depan bioskop desa, beruntung ada sekelompok laki-laki desa yang baik hati yang membantu.

 _Semua ini gara-gara aku,_ batin Sasuke sedih, _Sakura pergi karena aku._ Mendadak dia jadi rindu pada senyum ceria dan tawa renyah teman merah mudahnya.

###

Delapan bulan kemudian. Peperangan yang terjadi antara Negara api dengan Negara tetangga, membuat Sasuke dan beberapa teman dari batalionnya di pindahkan ke markas pusat di kota. Militer angkatan udara akan mendukung pasukan darat yang ada di garis depan pertempuran, dari langit.

Sebelum berangkat bertempur, mereka dipersiapkan dulu secara fisik dan mental. Sasuke dan teman-temannya disuruh memeriksakan diri ke dokter yang ada di rumah sakit militer di markas pusat.

"Kau …." Sasuke tertegun melihat dokter cantik bersurai merah muda yang akan memeriksanya.

Mata hijau itu sesaat melebar melihat Sasuke, kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Silakan duduk."

"Sakura, kau sudah jadi dokter?" mengikuti instruksi Sakura sambil duduk di ranjang pasien.

Tak menjawab. Sakura hanya menjalankan prosedur pemeriksaannya. Dia mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Sasuke yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke. Penyesalan terlihat jelas dari mata gelapnya.

"Menurutmu?" balas Sakura dingin.

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa kalau …."

"KAU MELUPAKAN AKU YANG MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DI DEPAN BIOSKOP?!" jerit Sakura murka.

Sasuke meringis. Dia pikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura, bahwa dia lupa pada Sakura gara-gara harus menghibur gadis yang (dulu pernah) disukainya.

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku …."

"MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU HARUS MENUNGGUMU SELAMA BERJAM-JAM, SENDIRIAN, KEHUJANAN, DAN HAMPIR DIGANGGU OLEH PARA BERANDAL?!"

 _Calm down, Sakura. Calm down._

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita …."

"Kau tidak punya penyakit apapun. Keluar!" usir Sakura judes, sembari berjalan kembali ke kursi dokternya.

"Sakura …."

"Keluar Sasuke!"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi nonton ke bioskop? Untuk menggantikan acara kencan kita yang batal delapan bulan yang lalu," bujuk Sasuke, langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat mengucapkan kata kencan. Apa benar waktu itu mereka akan berkencan? Bukankah status mereka dulu (dan mungkin juga sekarang) hanya teman? Dan kenapa juga dia ingin mengajak Sakura berkencan?

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi menatap Sasuke. Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian ….

"Baik. Jam tujuh," ucapnya, membuat senyum langsung menyebar di wajah tampan si Uchiha muda.

"Dan sebaiknya kau siapkan alasan yang bagus. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak datang ke bioskop untuk nonton denganku delapan bulan yang lalu."

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah pucat. _Apa nanti malam aku harus berbohong?_

 **#FIN**


End file.
